


A Certain Potion Incident

by BlasterBots101



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Magic, Potions, Romance, Rushed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlasterBots101/pseuds/BlasterBots101
Summary: Luz ends up with a love potioned Amity. At least that’s what she thinks is happening. However things end up being a little more confusing
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	1. The Real First Chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [u/Garnet107](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=u%2FGarnet107).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote something this time!

A Certain Potions Incident 

“Luz hurry up! You’re going to be late for school!” Eda called from the living room. Luz jolted awake and hurriedly rushed to find her new potions track uniform. I can’t believe I forgot about my first day in the potions track! Indeed Luz was starting a track. In fact she was starting many. Since she just couldn’t decide what track to do in Hexside she’d decided to try them all.

“Coming!” Luz shouted as she changed. Today was her first day in the potions track and she was very excited! According to the schedule she’d been given, today was the day they were making love potions. Since it was her first day in the track she was surprised she’d be doing something so complicated, yet it sounded like a lot of fun. 

Even more exciting was the fact that Amity would be accompanying her for the day. Amity had only agreed to the assignment in the first place to “Learn more about human behavior”, but Luz suspected an alternate motive. It didn’t matter to Luz though. Spending time with her crush was always the best! Admittedly Luz was not very good at hiding her feelings for Amity, however the witch never seemed to catch on to them. _I’m an Amity crazy bisexual..._

After a few more minutes of hurriedly preparing and encouraging from Eda, Luz was out the door. She ran as fast as she could to Hexside, panting and tired she eventually arrived. Only to hear the bell scream which told her she had about a minute before she got detention. With lightning speed Luz arrived at the potions home room just in time. Luz looked around the room and realized that the only open seat was next to the very annoyed looking Amity. _Score!_

Luz sat down next to Amity and tried (Emphasis on tried) to keep her blush under control. Luz also tried to avoid the witch’s piercing stares that very clearly said _Why were you late!?_ Luz let out a sigh and looked away, _what did I get myself into..._

“Luz,” Amity whispered in a slightly irritated tone. Luz cringed and tried to pretend she didn’t hear Amity. “Luz,” Amity said again in a somewhat louder tone, this time sounding more urgent. Luz continued to pretend to ignore her, _better safe than sorry._ “Luz!” Amity half shouted which finally got Luz to turn and face her.

“What?” Luz asked in her best innocent voice. Amity wasn’t buying it, not even for a second.

“You know what! Why where you late?” Amity insisted angrily. _Why do I bother with this cute human? Hex! I just thought she was cute! C’mon c’mon, I have to keep the lesbian under control..._

“I overslept,” Luz answered and she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Typical Luz. “Anyway, I’m so excited we’re making a love potion today! Does it require romantic spells or something? Oh I just can’t wait!” Luz rambled to Amity, she completely forgot that Amity had been mad at her just a minute before. She was what you could call A Total Magic Weeb.

Amity sighed and stared at the enthusiastic human, “Just calm down will you? If we’re gonna make this we need to be focused!”. Luz nodded excitedly and then went to find the ingredients list for the potion. _She better not mess around with this potion. I don’t want to fall in love with her. That would be wayyyy to confusing._

A short while later the pair stood over a bubbling cauldron filled with a bright neon pink liquid. The love potion. They bottled it carefully and put it with the rest of the love potion entries that would be tested to see if they had been brewed right. Through this whole process Luz had looked practically ready to burst. She was just so entranced by the magic and the potions and pretty much everything. Soon it was time for the potion testing.

“Attention class!” The potions teacher called, “We will only be trying a drop of the potions! That way none of you go end up falling in love with each other. If the potion was brewed correctly it should make you blush, that’s all. If you have more than a drop... Well let’s just say it will be quite an ordeal,”. Luz and Amity nodded. Neither wanted to mess this up.

“Soooo, Amity,” Luz said in a nervous tone.

“What is it?” Amity asked a bit confused.

“Why don’t you try the potion?”.

“You’re scared aren’t you,” Amity deadpanned.

“Ugh, fine! Yes I am! Now please try some!” Luz practically begged. _Ha, she’s so cute when she begs. Nope. No. I am not going to say that. Control it Amity!_

“Alright,” Amity said picking up the love potion they’d made. Slowly she held it up to her lips, ready to drink just a little. Unfortunately, a set of events happened that day which caused everything to go upside down from there on. Luz was bumped by another student and was sent flying into Amity. Amity was about to exclaim something of surprise, but the impact forced the entirety of the potion down her throat. _Oh Crap. Life is a bitch sometimes._

“OH MY GOSH AMITY! I’M SO SORRY I BUMPED INTO YOU! Are you okay!?” Luz shouted worriedly as she scrambled off the witch, then she noticed the drained potion bottle. “Ack! No! I didn’t mean to do that!” Luz said in a very panicked manner, “Wait I need to think about this sensibly. Amity, do you love me?”. 

_Crap crap crap crap crap. I love Luz so much. I. Love. Luz._

“Luz I love you! Oh, how I wish you felt the same!” Amity cried out in a very distraught voice. _Why did I say that!?_ “Luz Luz Luz Luz. I love you Luz. I love you so much I could kiss you,” Amity said in a sultry voice as she slowly leaned towards Luz. Luz pulled away from her, blushing profoundly and having a very very intense Bi panic.

“W-Wait! This is a dream right? I’m just gonna wake up and this is all gonna be a very stupid gay dream!” Luz frantically rambled trying to convince herself that it wasn’t happening. Amity continued her advances as she slowly walked towards Luz with a light blush on her cheeks. _Luz..._

“Uh Amity?” Luz asked nervously.

“Yes my love?” Amity responded, staring at Luz in a very gay manner. _No! I shouldn’t say that!_

“Would you maybe... Let me go do something real quick?” Luz said her tone growing ever more nervous. 

“Go ahead darling,” Amity said adding an emphasis on darling.

“Great! Bye! I’m going to go find out how to fix you!” Luz managed to rush out before she dashed out the classroom door and into the hallway. I need to find Gus and Willow! Maybe they can help. So, Luz zoomed down Hexside’s hallways and headed for the plant track home room.

* * *

Finally she reached the plant home room. Luz grabbed the door handle and threw the door open in a not so smooth motion.

“I need Willow!” Luz bellowed to the entire home room, which disturbed them and their plants. Willow quickly emerged from behind the plant she was tending and flashed Luz a confused look. Willow clearly did not understand the urgency of the situation.

“Why do you-“ Willow tried to say, but she was cut off by Luz who grabbed her and dragged her out the door. _Now to find Gus!_

* * *

Luz dashed through the school, Willow in tow. Now that Willow was informed she was very anxious, love potions always had a tendency to cause lots of drama! Eventually they found Gus and ducked inside an empty classroom. They needed to come up with a plan.

"So," Luz said firmly, "Anyone know anything about love potions?". The group was silent for a minute. All of them racked their brains for an answer to the problem at hand.

"I know someone in the advanced potions track that might be able to help!" Gus cried out which startled the other two.

"Then let's go!" Luz shouted happily. Soon enough they were out the door and on there way to the advanced potions track homeroom. Once they arrived at the advanced homeroom Luz practically launched herself into the room. She wanted this whole catastrophe fixed as fast as possible!

"Luz! Wait-" Gus tried to say, but it was too late. Luz was already upon his friend and asking millions of questions. Gus and Willow strolled over to Luz, who was bombarding Leo with an almost infinite amount of questions. Willow just sighed at it all. Of course Luz's first instinct would be to ask magic questions. "Hey Leo! I see you've met my friend Luz. Anyways, we need your help with something important," Gus asked, "Can you help?".

"Sure I can help," Leo said in a calm voice, "Let me guess. Love potion?".

* * *

Meanwhile, Amity was now wandering the halls. She was looking for Luz. _I need to find her! I have to tell her the truth! And maybe kiss her..._

* * *

Finally, after more than an hour of running around the school, Luz and the gang found the last ingredient they needed. It was Hexful Bogit, pretty much an evil sunflower. They placed all the things they had collected in a pile and put the Hexful Bogit atop the objects.

"Ready?" Willow asked and she motioned for Gus and Luz to take a step back. They nodded in agreement and took a few cautious steps back. _Here goes..._ Willow drew a spell circle in the air and the ingredients all glowed a bright green. The pile then shrunk and in a bright flash of light disappeared. In place of the pile was now a majestic....

Golden Toothpick.

"How is a toothpick going to help!" Luz cried out, frustrated.

"Don't worry it should turn into what we need when you bring it near Amity," Willow said in a voice meant to soothe Luz, but it did the opposite.

"But what if I don't know what to do with it! Or I can't find Amity! Or-" Luz was cut off by Willow who grabbed Luz's shoulders firmly.

"It's going to be fine, but you need to take this toothpick and go fix Amity!" Willow instructed and she extended the toothpick towards Luz. Luz took it and nodded to Willow and Gus. 

"Right," Luz stated, "I'm going to go find Amity. Wish me luck!". Then with that she was gone and out the door. 

* * *

As Luz rushed through the halls in search of Amity, she began to regret her decision to fix Amity. _Why can't I just leave her in love with me? Then she would love me back..._ But deep in her heart Luz knew it was wrong. She had to correct her mistake. That's when it happened, by some miracle Luz walked right into Amity. Well, walked would be an understatement. It was more like Luz straight up ran into Amity at full speed. This sent both of them flying and they landed with a loud thud.

_Now's my chance!_ Luz scrambled for the toothpick in her pocket, but it was too late. Amity drew a spell circle in the air and the toothpick disintegrated in Luz's hand. Luz stared at her hand in utter disbelief as the last bits of the toothpick fell from her hand. 

"That won't be necessary," Amity said calmly then she stood herself up. Luz got up too, but she was still confused. _That toothpick didn't seem to have any effect._ Amity grabbed Luz's hand and pulled her close. Luz blushed at the sudden closeness. "Listen Luz," Amity said and she began to blush, "I have to tell you that-". Amity was cut off by Luz, who smacked her in the face.

"Don't go saying crazy stuff like that when you're on a love potion!" Luz yelled, her face still covered with a blush, "You'll regret it later! You aren't in your right mind!". Amity chuckled and then the chuckles turned into laughter. Then eventually Amity was laughing so hard that she had to steady herself on Luz to keep herself from falling over. Luz just stared at her with a puzzled look. _Did I break her mind or something?_

"Luz," Amity choked out between laughs, "I've been trying to tell you. You brewed it wrong, you created a truth potion,". Then Amity realized exactly what she'd said and immediately stopped laughing. Luz just stood there frozen. _This is not happening, Amity is not in love with me. It can't be true!_ "I should've done this a long time ago," Amity said, then before Luz could react Amity kissed her. It was only for a few moments, but to Luz it was heaven. Amity pulled away and she looked horribly ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry Luz, I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't my place to do so," Amity whimpered, then she let go of Luz's hand and backed away, "I shouldn't have- I have to go,". Amity turned and ran down the hallway.

"Wait!" Luz called as she chased after the witch, "Amity I... I Love you!". Amity stopped and abruptly turned to face Luz. Her eyes were red and tears streaked down her face. She was crying.

"Don't say that Luz!" Amity screamed, "I know you're lying! I know it!". Then Amity started to sob again and slowly she crumpled to the floor. She didn't have the will to fight back anymore, if Luz was going to reprimand her she might as well do it now. Luz approached Amity cautiously, she didn't want to scare the beautiful girl. She only wanted to console her. "What are you waiting for!? Just shout at me and tell me all the horrible things I've done! Tell me my sins so I can at least know what I did wrong in life!" Amity begged desperately, she thought she was bad as a criminal for liking a girl. _It's just so wrong._

"Alright," Luz said as she sat down next to Amity, "I'll tell you what you did wrong,". Amity finally looked up and stared directly into Luz's eyes. There was a short moment of silence between them, shock or anger neither could tell. It was simply silence. "Amity," Luz said in a soothing voice, "You're wrong because, you don't know how much I love you,". With that Luz smashed her lips against Amity's in a passionate kiss. Then Luz pulled away and Amity was blushing redder than a tomato. In disbelief Amity brought a hand to her face and lightly touched her lips. _Luz just kissed me..._

"That was..." Amity trailed off, "That was amazing,". To Amity's delight Luz was blushing too.

"Sooooo," Luz said, "Amity Blight. Will you go out with me?".

Amity smirked and replied, "Sure, you big dork,".

|  |   
---|---  
  
| 


	2. Announcement

The full chapter will be posted with the week! Sorry that I wasn’t able to post the full chapter sooner!


End file.
